Harry's Twin
by Bekah17
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin that he doesnt know about. Its her story at first and then they meet. What will happen? sorry im bad at summaries. R&R please be nice Its my first fanfic. FINISHED ON 81204
1. Default Chapter

Harry's Twin  
By Bekah17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just invented Meagan Potter so I guess I own her but none of the other characters are mine.  
  
Chapter One: An Intro. to Meagan  
  
My name is Meagan Kate Potter. As most people can't pronounce it, its me-gin like begin except with an M. Anyway, that's not important. I was born at the end of July to James and Lily Potter. Oh yeah, I have a twin brother named Harry. I'm not famous like him though. In fact, most people don't even know about me. My parents, being in the situation they were, sent me to live with Remus Lupin as his is my Godfather. After Peter betrayed my parents, Remus, fearing for my life, sent me to live with a family in America. I've been living with them now for fifteen years. I had lived with Remus since I was born. I'm sixteen now and Remus still checks in on me. This September, I'll start at Hogwarts and be in sixth year. Before now, I went to Laketon Academy for Witches. It was a private all girls institution in Michigan. The reason I'll be attending Hogwarts is Remus thinks it safe for me to go home.  
  
I saw Remus just today. He told me I look exactly like my mother Lily. Only I have my fathers big sparkling blue eyes. He told me Harry looks like my father with my mums eyes. It's a fair tradeoff I suppose. Harry doesn't know about me though. Remus and Sirius (Harry's Godfather) were going to tell him this summer. Then Sirius was killed and Remus came to me instead. I fell apart that night. My brother had lost the person who was supposed to be his dad. I guess I felt like I should share mine.  
  
You're probably wondering why I know all about Harry and he doesn't know I exist. That's simple. I can know about him because Voldemort doesn't know about me. Like I said, when I was born, I was sent to Remus for safekeeping. I've also read about my brother. Some say he's deranged and a mental patient. Try to tell me these things to my face and I'll tell you you're stupid. There is nothing wrong with my brother. You may think its crazy or odd to love someone and stand up for them when you don't know them but I do. Remus said we're almost exact in our actions. We both took the best characteristics from our parents.  
  
I guess a little bit about my past isn't a bad thing for you to know. Once I came to America, I lived with a wizarding family by the last name of Moody. They had moved to America after Voldemort came into power back in the late sixties or early seventies. I don't remember. Anyway, their son Alastor, is an Auror for the ministry back in England. He's never met me though. He's only heard my first name at that. Moving forward, I began at Laketon when I turned eleven and have been number one in my class the last five years. I don't expect any of that to change.  
  
In my free time, I enjoy playing Quiddich, Wizards Chess, playing pranks, and reading. Apparently Harry loves them all too with the exception of reading. I can't wait to finally meet him. Also, I don't wait to go to Hogwarts and to see my Godfather Remus. I leave tomorrow to move in with Remus. I'll spend eight weeks with him at Number 12 Grimmauld Place (apparently Sirius' old house) and then I'll finally meet my brother. Remus says if I'm lucky, I'll meet Harry sooner. I can only hope.  
  
AN: Hey, How is chapter one? I plan on doing more with this story so please leave me some feedback on if you like it or not. Thanks for reading. And please be kind as this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry's Twin  
By Bekah17  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MEAGAN.  
  
Chapter Two  
It feels so good to be home. There just wasn't something right about living in America. I never noticed until now. Maybe it's just another one of my stupid hallucinations about wanting to come home. I never expected moving to be so much work. Remus must have apparated back and fourth at least twenty five times. I had to take a portkey though. I'm old enough to apparate in the United States but in England you have to be seventeen. Oh well.  
I'm almost unpacked. This house is really small though. It's also sorta dirty. Its not contaminated just dirty. Perhaps I'm going to go on a cleaning binge. First I'll start with my room. REDUCTO CURTAINS. Ah well, now that I've blasted the curtains to nothing I guess I'll clean up. SCOURGIFY. That's better. That chest is too small. ENGORGIO. That bed is also too small. ENGORGIO. Now, that stupid shelf is way too big. REDUCIO. Hm, that looks good. Why wont this closet work? REPARO! There we go. Hm, Remus said I can make my room bigger. How about I do that. REDUCTO WALL. Nice, now a little SCOURGIFY and my room is clean. I'll move that dresser over there and the bed to the middle. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA. Good. I like it. Now I can go on to more important things like homework. No, wait. I cant. I haven't got my books yet. Hm. I'll just transfigure that stone into a Mirror. Also, I need another dresser. I never liked that shirt anyway. There. Now, I won't do anymore to my room. I'm happy. For now.  
  
--- 5 weeks later --- It's hard to believe I've been here for five weeks already. The house is now looking very elegant on the inside. On the outside however, that's a whole new can of worms. They wont let me do magic outside as this is a muggle infested area. Oh who are all these people? They just keep going in and out like they live here. What's up with that? For five weeks I've been like a house elf and I am told to go to my room during meetings. I wonder what they're about. If only I had a way to listen in. Probably not important anyway. Oh, the difference between the house elves and me is that I am not being told to do it. I do it at will, as I don't want to live in a dump.  
  
--- 1 week later ---  
I woke up this morning and when I went to make breakfast it was already done. There were also a lot of people in there. One girl introduced herself as Hermione and another girl was Ginny. I believe the three boys where Ron, Fred, and George. Then it was so odd because Ginny started to talk about a Harry to Hermione. When I asked she said it would be no one I know.  
Hermione is being nice. She seems so interested in Laketon. I've tried to be complete in my explanations but it's hard. Ginny came in at this point and apologized for her rudeness. They had just asked my full name when Remus asked to talk with me. He said something about not giving out my last name or my parents' names until Harry found out. I agreed and he told me that Harry would be here with Moody in five minutes. Hmm, I wonder if its Alastor Moody. The son of the people I lived with in America. I ran into my room and Remus took Hermione and Ginny away. Remus said he'd bring Harry up to me to talk and to just wait her. So I waited. And waited. I waited some more and I heard the door open and a lot of muffled hellos. The stairs began to creak. I knew what was coming. A knock on the door. I opened the door ....  
  
AN: This is where chapter two ends. I know it's a lame cliffhanger. Oh well. I'll post chapter three when it's done. I'm sorry these chapters are so short compared to my other story 'Hogwarts year two (following Remus)'. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to my three replyers. You're awesome and I'm glad you like the story. If you have any suggestions let me know. And I'll see about the Meagan/Draco thing. I want to see how it all fits in together. But that may be coming in Chapter 4 for you. Sorry about the time changes from past tense to present tense. It's hard to do a story like this so please hang in there. Ok, time for you to Review. Thanks again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Harry's Twin  
By Bekah17  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MEAGAN WHOM I MADE UP!  
  
Chapter Three  
I was looking at Harry. His first impressions and all weren't very good. He looked at Remus and asked if it was a joke that his mum was in this room. Remus ushered him into my room and then began the whole story. How only two people knew Harry was a twin. On being dad, Sirius, and the other being my Godfather, Remus.  
I think it was at about this point when Harry went off on us. He asked all sorts of questions and got mad at me. I don't understand how after three minutes, my brother can hate me. I never condemned him to any of his trials or pains. I was only and infant when I left. At least he had a year with our parents. I didn't even get that. I maybe got one day before I was sent off for supposed safekeeping. Dang it all, now he's yelling at me again. I can feel my temperature rising. Stop yelling at me. Not working. Oh well. Here we go. Two can play this game. SILENCIO! I began yelling that it wasn't my fault. I began to tell him everything. After a sufficient enough of yelling on my behalf, I summoned my wand. ACCIO WAND and left the room  
Downstairs Hermione asked how I got on with Harry. I told her it was horrible. I believed everything he said about Voldemorts return and about everything else in his life but he couldn't believe that his parents would separate their children at birth. I told her how mum and dad thought my hair was too distinguishable as my mums and I was sent to Remus. They thought Harry would blend in a bit better. By the time I was done with my spiel I was in tears. My brother hated me and I couldn't do anything to change it. I suddenly wanted to go back to Laketon.  
I told Remus I wanted to go back to America but he assured me Harry was ok. He just got a bit angry when things were kept from him. I blew that comment off as I could control myself but it was no good. My perfect brother would always be famous. I guess I have lived without him for sixteen years, what's another seventy? Remus told me to stop with the pity party because Harry would come around in his own time.  
(AN: Switching gears. No longer a one person story)  
There is a knock on Meagan's door. When she opens it up it is none other than her twin brother Harry.  
"Uh, hi. Can we talk Meagan?"  
"Sure, come on in"  
"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. It's just hard. I've lost Sirius and my I mean our parents. Then after sixteen years you show up. I guess I'm just scared because I'm afraid you'll leave me too. I don't know what to think."  
"Well, I don't mean to sound rude but you are a bit of a hypocrite. You want people to believe you yet you're not so willing to believe others. I accept your apology and perhaps we can start on a clean slate and begin catching up on sixteen years. By the way, I'm sorry about Sirius. He was funny."  
"You knew him?"  
"I knew of him is more like it. I would talk to Remus through the fire and recently Sirius would jump in and tell a joke or short story or something before jumping back out. I only saw/heard him a few times though. Remus talks about him often though."  
"Wow. Ok. Um lets start from the beginning shall we?"  
"Uh, sure. I think we have enough time to talk."  
(AN: Switching back to one-person story again. Sorry)  
We talked for about four hours before I was too tired to pay attention. We had officially made up and were getting to know each other. This year, people were going to see the Potter twins together. This year was going to be awesome. Only one thing could make it more perfect. A prank. At that I set off to get my brother with the best prank he's ever seen. It might take time to figure it out but I'm gonna do it and I'm gonna do it well. For now though, two dungbombs in his bed and a COLLOPORTUS charm on my doors is good enough for me.  
  
AN: All right y'all. I don't know what else to do. I have one suggestion that once they get to school, Meagan and Draco get hooked up. I need more than that to go on with a story though. No more suggestions means no more story. Do you want Draco to be nice and become sort of like another Marauder or what? I need suggestions. By the way, how do you all like this chapter? Please review for me and let me know everything from your opinion to your suggestions. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry's Twin  
By Bekah17  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN MEAGAN!  
  
Chapter Four  
Today was my first day to Hogwarts. It's incredible. I had to go with the first years to be sorted and I ended up in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw due to my intelligence but I begged for Gryffindor regardless. I was so excited. Harry and the group were really excited also. As I walked to the table, someone caught my eye. He was really good looking and he watched my every move. I hate to get all mushy but I want to know who he is. I want to see if he's worth pursuing. Maybe I'll ask Harry who he is, or perhaps not as he's coming over now. Dang, apparently my brother and he don't get along to well. Once he left I asked about him and I think I heard some explosions in their heads. In case you didn't know, I am a skilled Legillmens and Occlemist. I found out that my gorgeous green eyed, whitish blonde hair knight in shinning armor is none other than my brother's archenemy. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a sixth year like us. Apparently I'll be sorry if I go anywhere near him. That makes this challenge even better. I'm going to befriend him. I'll just drop behind the group like so and there he is.  
  
--- Conversation ---  
"Hi. You must be Draco Malfoy."  
"Yeah, and you must be a Gryffindor meaning your in my rival house." "I was hoping to talk to you." "I don't talk to mudbloods." "I'm not a muggle born." "Then who are you and where are you from because I don't know you and I know all the purebloods." "Relax, I'm from here originally but when my mother and father were killed by the Dark Lord, I was sent to America." "The Dark Lord huh?" "You know. Lord Vol" "Yes I know, don't speak his name." "Sorry." "So, who are you?" "My name is Meagan Potter." "Oh, I see. Potty's sister." "Who?" "Harry Potter." "Oh yeah. He's my twin. But don't let that deter you. I never knew him until two weeks ago." "So what is it you want from me?" "A friendship/alliance." "What, so you have an in for those friends of yours?" "I have no idea what you're talking about. Like I said, I've known him for two weeks and we didn't cover you." "So, you aren't going to prank me?" "Heck no. I'm working on the ultimate prank for Harry. I don't have time for little petty pranks." "So you want a friendship so I'll help you?" "That and because I think you're good looking and I'm defiant." "Defiant eh?" "My brother said stay away from you. I like to do things against his will. I'm defiant you know?" "Yeah, I guess so. You don't seem to bad. Tomorrow is Saturday. Meet me at the entrance hall at 6:30 AM." "All right."  
  
--- End Conversation --- Oh my gosh, I just spoke with my brothers enemy. This is going to be so much fun. I wonder what everyone is going to think of us. I think I like it. There is nothing better than befriending a foe. The group all wondered what took me so long. I made up an excuse that I went to the bathroom and got lost. I apologized a ton and I think they believed me. The night went so slow. I got excited about seeing Draco and was giddy but it was still to slow and took forever to pass. Well, It is Saturday morning and 6:15. I think I'll start on down to the entrance hall. Oh good. He's there. I said my good mornings and he brought me down to the dungeon. There I met Professor Snape. He was a bit mean to me until he found out my intentions. Then he agreed to help me. At 8:30 we went up to breakfast. I excused my absence as a bit of exploring. Once again, they believed me. Honestly, they are thick. After breakfast I returned to the dungeon. Now plans were starting to take shape. I was so happy. Then Draco put an arm around me and asked why I wasn't a Slytherin with my sadistic attitude towards Harry. Must have been that my mother was a muggle born. By lunch all of the main details had been worked out. Now we were down to the little details that made it all fit together. We had lunch brought to the dungeon so we could keep working. We continued until dinner deciding to finish and prepare tomorrow. Snape said he'd take care of the details of getting me away from the others. My all to perfect plan would be flawless with the help of Draco and Snape. At breakfast the next morning, Professor Mcgonnigall came and told me I had to go to Professor Snapes room all day alone. He was going to see what level I was at and all that Jazz. I agreed with a pleasant smile on my face and a wink from Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were outraged. I told them it was probably because I didn't take my O. W. L.'s, that was a lie but they don't know that, and Professor Snape has been busy so Im being tested now. I went to the dungeon after breakfast and explained what I said so the story wouldn't get mixed up. Draco and Snape agreed and we began to set up phase one. So, Do you want to know the prank? I bet you do. Draco and I are dating. Isn't that awesome? Snape has agreed to push our budding prank romance along. There are some other fine line details to keep us covered up but mostly, it's a dating issue. Its now Sunday night at dinner and I am so excited. I can hardly even eat. Oh gosh. Here comes Malfoy. --- Conversation --- "Hey Meagan, Can I have a word?" Draco asked. "Buzz off." Hermione answered. "Sure" I said. Before they could stop me I followed him to a corner in the entrance hall. "What's up?" I asked "Well, you know how we're supposed to be dating for the prank?" "Yeah. Is something wrong?" "No. I just wondered if you'd seriously date me to make it more real. I'm not joking either. I really do like you." "Wow. You have a soft spot?" I joked. "Yeah" he said back. We laughed for a few minutes and then he kissed me. Dang he's good at that. "Yes Draco." "Yes what?" "I'll date you." "Good cuz I wouldn't have it any other way. Now lets tell Snape so he knows. "Ok" --- End Conversation --- With that we went back to the great hall and up to the head table to talk to Snape.  
  
AN: Hey y'all. Is that better now? Or does that add a little bit of zest to the story? I hope you all like it. Give me some more suggestions please. And thank you to all of you that reviewed. I'll take them into consideration. Hope you've enjoyed. Please review about this chapter now. Thanks. 


	5. Pranks and Epilogue

Harry's Twin

**By Bekah17**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MEAGAN WHOM I MADE UP!

**Chapter Five**

Its Monday morning and the pranks begin. It all started when he (Harry) woke up in Slytherin house with Slytherin robes. When he got to breakfast and got his schedule, it said he had ten different classes and he couldn't use a time turner. When he got to his NEWT level Potions class, he found Snape being nice to me and helping. He informed Harry that Draco and I were the only two in his highest level NEWT potion class. Then he said we were just in this class, not a part of it. When Harry turned around to say something, Draco and I were snogging. He just about passed out. Then during class, I got my potion right and was awarded fifty points to Gryffindor. Everything was going according to plan.

Its Lunchtime now and part two of out ploy is about to begin. Here comes Draco now.

"Hey Draco!" I said

"Hey Meagan! How are ya?" Draco asked.

"I'm Great. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm doin' better now." Draco said with a smile.

"What makes you so chipper Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"My girlfriend Meagan of course." Draco said as if it were common knowledge.

With that he kissed me and let. I've never seen Harry more Furious. It was really worth it to see. Hermione and Ron nearly killed Draco also. That night they 'talked to me'. I told them that I felt something for Draco and that Jazz. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say but whatever. I think Harry is about maxed out for suprises. He's angry and shocked. I guess I don't blame him though. His Gryffindor sister is dating his archenemy Slytherin Draco. I don't care though.

A few days later

Wow, today Draco pledged never to stop loving me. I remember exactly how he said it too.

"Dearest Meagan, I know I've only officially been with you a few days and only known you a few days more than that but I have something to tell you. Though we come from two different houses and families, I am never going to stop loving you. It almost seems like Romeo and Juliet all over again. Only neither of us will die. I promise. I'll never stop loving you."

It was so cute. I wish that certain moments would just last forever.

--- 3 weeks later---

Well, I've done it. I've gotten Harry and Draco to be friends. It was a simple task really. I told Draco to be nice to Harry and his friends or else I'd break up with him and leave him heart broken. I told Harry I'd not come back. I would leave him and go back to the Moody's house. That shaped him up really quick. I think they've even found they aren't so different from each other after all. That just makes my day.

--- End of Year ---

Well, I can't think of a better ending. We're all happy and returning home. Draco and Harry are the best of friends really. I think he may even consider becoming a part of the trio as a marauder. Wouldn't that be great!

EPILOGUE 

I, Meagan Kate, married Draco Malfoy on July 14, 2001. We were both almost 19 years old. We have three children. Charlotte, born in May of 2002. Mary-Elizabeth, born in August of 2005. And Hayden, born in December of 2006. Tomorrow Hayden starts his first year at Hogwarts. Charlotte is starting her 6th year and Mary-Elizabeth is starting her 4th year. We are a happy family of five.

Harry married a girl a year younger than us named Ginny. They have five children. Margaret is the oldest. Olivia and Ophelia are next; they're the twins and troublemakers like Ginnys older brothers Fred and George. Marlee is nest and Manuel is the youngest.

The feud between our families id done because of me, but I don't want to be prideful.

**(AN: Okay y'all. That was it. I finally finished it. Thank you to Alita-Fan-426 for your help with ideas and such. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that the ending is sort of lame. I am working on finishing Remus' story and I am also writing a story with Alita-Fan-426 called "Mixed up in the Future". I hope you all go and read that and enjoy it. Thanks for the great replies and sorry it took so long. Love, Bekah17) **


End file.
